In recent years the number and types of surveying tools has increased. Conventional systems for surveying typically use two or more surveying tools. Such tools may be used to collect data for a broad range of surveying measurements. Conventional methods assume that surveying tools may be interoperable, however this assumption may no longer be valid. For example, conventional systems and methods may not allow operators to easily integrate measurement data. Further, characteristics of the each surveying tools are not typically integrated during such measurements. Conventional methods have attempted to manage data collection using field controllers. However, conventional field controllers are typically configured to operate with a fixed number and type of devices, thus limiting the controllers to a particular set of tools. Further, such controllers are typically configured with user interfaces designed for a particular set of devices. As such, managing certain types of surveying tools may not be achievable. Similarly, surveying measurements may be performed for a broad range of applications often requiring a varying set of surveying tools depending on the measurement type. Users are typically required to identify each surveying tool for operation with a conventional field controller. Such methods may not provide for interoperability with a conventional field controller and are further limited by requiring a user to configure the controller for operation.
While conventional surveying controllers may be used to manage surveying tools, such controllers struggle to meet demands for interoperating with a varying set of survey tools.